nvwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Redactyrna
Redactyrna is a fictional nation represented in the 1880 Quikbyrn Ocean Game. Redactyrna is a major power located on the southern bank of the Teufels Sea, and is known for it's massive deposits of high quality coal. Geography Redactyrna is divided into four regions, and further divided into twelve provinces, with three provinces per region. Physical Geography Redactyrna is very rocky, and as such the only significant source of locally produced food comes from the Speisenlund Farming Valley and plentiful stocks of fish; however, Redactyrna is forced to import much of its food from neighboring countries. Much of the eastern Wirbelsaule mountain range is part of Redactyrna's Eastern Region. Northern Region Waldstadt Waldstadt is the most heavily populated and industrialized province in Redactyrna, and is home to the capital, Holmfirth. Amersland Amersland is the southernmost province in the Northern Region and it's borders stretch from the coast, following the southern bank of the Wald River, to the border with Storavia. Arnsland Arnsland is a province made up of two islands lying off the northern coast of Redactyrna, and has an extremely heavy military presence, including major training sites for both the Army and Navy. The southeastern part of the larger island is quite marshy. Arnsland is also home to the regional capital of Rutherton. Eastern Region The eastern region is one of the most heavily militarized parts of Redactyrna as it has long borders with other powerful nations. It also holds the majority of the continent's sources of coal. Gaviliev Gaviliev is home to numerous coal mines and holds the regional capital of York. Storavia Storavia has the largest degree of support for the burgeoning Socialist Party. Thurstonia Thurstonia is home to some of the only arable land in Redactyrna, the fertile Speisenlund Farming Valley. Southern Region Trusearyn Moretlia Arlinstadt The regional capital of the Southern Region, Brominshire, is in this province. Western Region Actually reaching further south than the Southern Region, is the least populated of the four regions, and has the majority of the support for the radical Ultranationalist Party. Großdortlund Lenheim Lenheim is the home to the regional capital of Anderfurt. Mestrelheuria History Ancient History The land that would later become Redactyrna was known as Jiantu ''to the Ancient Yun, who conquered the area in invasions around 600 BC. Jiantu was notorious for its numerous rebellions, including large slave uprisings in 254 BC and 52 AD. It was not until the Cwryn, an ancient ethnic group native to the Wirbelsaule mountains, united their people under the banner of independence that the Yun hold was thrown off of Jiantu in the War of Five Decades. The Cwryn, in alliance with the Heianese to the north, established a kingdom over much of modern Redactyrna known as Cwrynacj beginning in 385 AD. Founding Redactyrna was founded in 1592 when several shiploads of exiles from an unknown nation landed in the Teufels Sea. While the name and location of the land the exiles fled from has been lost to history, it is known that the original founders of Redactyrna under Prince George Waldegrave-Tanhaimer were banished for advocating democratic reform, something unheard of in an absolute monarchy. Colonization Period (1592-1599) 1592 was a year of turmoil, with groups of settlers making their first encounters with local populations. By 1594, relationships between early Redactynians and the natives had soured and disease had spread throughout the coastal native population. By 1597, A large settlement had been established inland at the fork of the Wald River, eventually by 1598 becoming the capital of Redactyrna, Holmfirth. Stabilization Period (1600-1682) During the Stabilization Period, Redactyrna, now officially a country after pushing out the natives in the area, began to consolidate their hold in their new country, developing a powerful military, building a fleet of ships, and defining its borders. However, by 1637, the population of Redactyrna had expanded to the point where even the abundant supplies of fish just off the coast could not support the burgeoning nation. At this point Redactyrna entered into relations with the other nations on the continent, and began its rapid industrialization from 1670. International Period (1683-1750) From 1683 to about 1750, Redactyrna established itself as the primary source of coal on the continent after massive deposits of coal were discovered in the east of the country. Redactyrna had also at this point fully developed the political system used today. placeholder Period (1750-present) soon Politics Redactyrna has a Royal Family and nobility, but policy is dictated by politicians. The Prime Minister is the highest position in the Redactynian political system and is voted in by popular vote every six years. Redactyrna uses a bicameral system, with a Senate, which functions as an upper house, whose members are elected by the major elected parties, and the National Assembly which functions as a lower house, whose members are elected by popular vote. There is also the Judicial Branch, which is split into the Supreme Court, and further into Regional Courts and Provincial Courts. Political Parties Redactyrna has several major political parties. Central Party Slogan: The old party, the old policy, the ''right policy. (1700-1806, 1810-) For your prosperity (1806-1810) The Central Party is the first and oldest political party in Redactyrna, and has always enjoyed a large degree of support. Democratic Union Party Slogan: The grand party (1714-1780), The way to the future (1780-1862), United together (1874-) The DUP is one of the largest parties in Redactyrna. However, from 1862 to 1874 the party underwent a schism, with many politicians jockeying for control, and popular support taking a nosedive. Eventually the party united under Claude Pelletiers-Rivardin in 1874, and began to regain its lost support. Socialist Party Slogan: Power for all (1860-1871), The way forward (1871-1880), The people are our strength (1878-) The Socialist Party is one of the newest parties in Redactyrna, forming in 1860. It gained support quickly, though its growth was stemmed in the late 1870s when the Central Party began introducing reforms. Ultranationalist Party Slogan: Glory is power (1798-1851), The Ultranationalist Party was an extremely radical and violent party that often uses violence to acquire more power. These practices led to almost all other politicians denouncing the party as political terrorists and thugs. Monarchist Party Slogan: King is God (1721-) The Monarchist Party is a very small party that seeks to give the royalty absolute power. It has gained almost no traction since its inception. Political Power Chart (support in %) Political Party Leaders Military The military of Redactyrna is very powerful and modern, though compared to its eastern neighbors its standing army is relatively small. The military answers to the Military High Command. Army The Royal Redactyanian Army is the primary land force of Redactyrna, and has a large variety of specialized infantry, each excelling at a particular task. The elite force of the RRA are the Royal Guards. The Army is under the jurisdiction of the Army General Staff. Unlike many other powers, Redactyrna historically has always maintained a volunteer army except under executive orders. Navy The Royal Redactynian Navy is the seagoing force of Redactyrna, and is powerful. Range is not typically a major concern on Redactynian vessels due to Redactyrna's position in the Teufels Sea. One advantage of Redactyrna's navy is Army that as Redactyrna has a single continuous coastline, the RRN can concentrate it's forces in a small area. The Navy also has its own amphibious force, with elite troops known as Royal Marines. Ships in the RRN typically have a service life of 8-15 years. The Navy is under the command of the Navy General Staff. Trivia * Redactyrna's name evolved from the fact that warpath_33, the creator of Redactyrna, originally referred to his nation as only Redacted in his Atlas submission, on the premise that the nation was extremely secretive. Dreadnought referred to the nation as 'Redactyrna' on the first versions of the Velravin & Ossentia map, and the name stuck. * Redactyrna is based off an amalgamation of European nations, notably Britain, Germany, and Russia, and there are minor references to China and Canada as well. Category:States Category:Redactyrna Category:1880 Quikbyrn Ocean Game